


Galactic Empire Group Chat

by MaatWrites



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Gen, Kaminari Denki Has ADHD, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Star Wars References, Tags May Change, Teenagers, Usagi is All Might's Kid Trope, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaatWrites/pseuds/MaatWrites
Summary: Another Group Chat Fic. Can been seen as a Side Fic to A Rose Filled Promise.Mineta made a Group Chat and tried to Yeet himself out, Midoriya said he has to suffer with the rest of them.Most Importantly: Where Are the Star Wars Puns?
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 23





	1. Welcome to the Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now user names  
> Midoriya: IzuScrub, Temp ANewHope  
> Mineta: NotYetWine, Temp Iliekcalamari  
> Asui: AlmostThere  
> Uraraka: Zelda, Perm Change SailorUravity  
> Bakugou: Gannon, Perm Change HanSOLO  
> Kirishima: Link, Temp Change Kriruwu  
> Kaminari: Ash’sFavorite  
> Shinsou: AshKetchum  
> Todoroki: Wedge  
> Momo: 3DPrint  
> Jiro: MyChemPan  
> Shoji: Tentacruel  
> Sero: PiderMan  
> Hagakure: UniversalStudios  
> Aayoma: GlitterPuzzle  
> Tokoyami: Pharaoh_Of_Darkness  
> Ojiro: 1UpGoku  
> Koda: Snow  
> Sato: PoorSomeSugar  
> Ashido: GreenLantern  
> Teachers:  
> Aizawa: Darth Easure  
> Present Mic: EmperorMom  
> AllMight: RabbitDad  
> Midnight: 18+Queen

**NotYetWine has added IzuScrub, AlmostThere, and 18 others to this Chat**

**NotYetWine:** You’re Welcome.

**NotYetWine has left the chat.**

**IzuScrub:** >:O Mineta Minoru, get back here and change my name before Kacchan sees!

**Gannon:** Too Late. WHAT THE FUCK, GRAPE?!

**Ash’sFavorite:** Mineta-Bro, thank you!

**AlmostThere:** Midoriya is currently chasing Mineta down the hall, why?

**Gannon:** The Nerd’s Username is fucking brilliant!

**AlmostThere** : I hope Ochaco and Kirishima break that habit of yours.

**Gannon:** What?

**Ash’sFavorite:** I smell shipping!

**AshKetchum:** can anyone explain why two of your classmates are running down the General Studies halls screaming?

**Ash’sFavorite:** New Phone, who dis?

**AshKetchum:** Shinsou Hitoshi, I fought Midoriya during the tournament part of the Sports Festival.

**Ash’sFavorite:** Excuse me. 😊

**Ash’sFavorite is offline**

**AlmostThere:** He did ask for Shipping.

**Gannon:** Welcome to Class 1-A hell. We bow to the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Erasure, and his consort; the Emperor of the Galaxy: Present Mic.

**AshKechum:** What?

**Link:** Bakubro it’s too early for Star Wars references. I’m not green, why am I Link?

**Zelda** : That’s your question, Kirishima? Not why did Mineta lump all three of us into the same game? Not: HOW ARE WE THE ADOPTED CHILDREN OF A SITH LORD?!

**Link:** Uraraka, I believed in you.

**Zelda:** Bow to my wisdom, peasant.

**Gannon:** Get Wrecked Kirishima!

**Gannon has renamed this Chat to Galactic Empire**

**Zelda:** All must bow to Father!

**IzuScrub has added NotYetWine back to the Chat.**

**IzuScrub has changed their name to ANewHope**

**ANewHope changed NotYetWine’s name to ILiekCalimari**

**ANewHope:** I leave for five minutes and miss the begin of the Star Wars Puns? ☹

**ILiekCalimari:** Midoriya I trusted you!!

**ANewHope:** Point?

**Wedge:** Who is Wedge? What is Wedge, and Why is Wedge?

**ANewHope:** New Phone, who dis?

**Wedge:** Todoroki. I get that our names are puns or something of the sort, but I don’t get mine.

**Gannon has changed their name to HanSOLO**

**HanSOLO:** Go look up Luke x Wedge.

**ANewHope:** Todoroki-kun, No! Kacchan, how dare you!

**HanSOLO:** I’m sorry but you should know better, Nerd.

**AlmostThere:** I hope you realize that Todoroki-kun had never been exposed to that side of the Internet, Bakugou-kun. Ribbit.

**HanSOLO:** he be airight.

**Wedge:** Bakugou, where are you? I just wanna talk.

**Zelda:** he asked me to make him float then pulled a battery powered fan out from behind his back and flew away.

**Link:** Who let Bakugou have coffee?

**PiderMan:** Me, why?

**Ash’sFavorite is back online**

**Ash’sFavorite:** It was a Joint effort. We needed to push pepper chocolate in it to get him to drink it.

**Wedge:** Uraraka, I will buy you all the Yuri on Ice shit you want if you release him now.

**Zelda:** Tempting but nah. You could buy Midoriya-kun that limited addition Tuxedo Mirage music box, if you’re feeling in the giving mood.

**Wedge:** You mean the music box with the Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon figures?

**Zelda:** Yes, if you haven’t noticed, Deku’s room is becoming increasingly rainbow-y instead of ‘Merica.

**ANewHope:** Gurl, bye.

**ILiekCalimari:** Hey that reminds me, who’s you favorite Sailor? My of course is the ever lovely Venus.

**ANewHope:** -.- I call BS as your actual fav is Sailor Mercury. Mine’s Sailor Moon!

**ILiekCalimari: BETRAYL!**

**UniversalStudios:** I Like Sailor Venus too! She was so cool as Sailor V!

**Tentacruel:** I have so many questions, but Sailor Neptune kicks ass.

**HanSOLO:** SAILOR CAPRICORN IS THE BEST LOSERS!

**Link has changed their name to Kiriuwu**

**Kiriuwu:** Amen!

**ANewHope:** >:)

**Zelda:** Deku, I love you in all ways non-romatically, but I will end you.

**ANewHope:** Didn’t say nuthin

**Wedge:** Gemini is much cooler than Sailor Capricorn and Sailor Aquarius.

**AllMostThere** : no

**Zelda:** (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

**ANewHope:** Thank you, ShoSho. Oh No IGNORE THAT! AADSKFJSDA;F!

**ILiekCalimari:** >:)

**Zelda:** >:)

**ALMostThere:** >:)

**ANewHope:** I was agreeing with him! >:0

**Zelda has changed their name to SailorUravity**

**SailorUravity:** I’m sure you were just agreeing with him.

**AllMostThere:** It’s so cute, ribbit.

**ANewHope:** Momo, explain!

**3DPrint:** Todoroki is your husband this week, Midoriya.

**ANewHope:** No, this week he’s yours.

**MyChemPan:** Midoriya, Momo is falling off my bed, and rolling on the floor.

**Wedge:** You two pass me off?

**3DPrint:** Yes, we do, but don’t worry about it. Back to the Senshi. Sailor Mercury is amazingly intelligent.

**Wedge:** Momo, you have betrayed me.

**3DPint:** bow peasent.

**ANewHope:** Damn Yaoyorozu

**DarthEasrure has been added to Galactic Empire**

**DarthEasrure has Logged in.**

**DarthEasrure:** If you do not go to bed in the next three seconds, I will make you run laps tomorrow.

**DarthEasure has Logged out.**

**Everyone has Logged out.**


	2. Welcome to the Show, Girls and Mamo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot Iida's Username. I'm waiting on the Speed Force to show up in his DMs. Also I'm treating the Kaminari has ADHD with my own symptoms, so yeah.

**NotYetWine:** WE. SUPPORT. TUXEDO MASK. IN. THIS. HOUSE!

**Ash’sFavorite:** Um Yes, but why?

**IzuScrub:** I heard it too the nerve of them!

**SailorUravity** : Such Disrespect to the KING!

**AlmostThere:** So rude, ribbit.

**PiderMan:** Anyone else feel like Midoriya, Asui, Mineta, and Uraraka are talking about something we don’t understand?

**Wedge:** Did someone bring up Conspiracy? 😊

**IzuScrub:** No, go put that shit away, ShoSho.

**HanSOLO:** I felt a disturbance in the Force? Did Deku cuss?

**Pharaoh_of_Darkness:** I too sensed something of horror.

**GlitterPuzzle:** Oh? Well, nothing a bit of Sparkle cannot fix! 😉

**Link:** Forget Glitter! Midoriya, What is Mineta talking about?

**HanSOLO:** Probably something to do with Sailor Senshi.

**IzuScrub:** Die.

**HanSOLO:** Oi, IcyHot. You’re in Deku’s room, is he glaring at the screen?

**Wedge:** Yes and he has claimed my lap? Midoriya is acting weird.

**Izuscrub:** Bad Shosho.

**Ash’sFavorite:** How come Todoroki and Bakugou get cute Midoriya nicknames? I want one!

**HanSOLO:** Fuck No.

**Wedge:** Midoriya isn’t giving anyone else a cute nickname.

**Izuscrub:** Usa-chan and Small Lady have cute nicknames, but that besides the point. Mineta.

**NotYetWine:** I heard a group of people calling Tuxedo Mask useless.

**SailorUravity:** Shame.

**AlmostThere:** shame, ribbit.

**MyChemPan:** Who Dared call the Hottest man alive useless?!

**Ash’sFavorite:** um Kyouka, you are a whole Lesbian.

**MyChemPan:** Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate Prince Fucking Charming!

**UniversalStudios:** Amen!

**3DPrint:** agreed.

**GreenLantern:** The Nerve!

**PiderMan:** Anyone else feel like there is a standard we have to live up to?

**HanSOLO:** ignore that, girls are fucking weird. As for EarPhones, she has a type. -cough- Ponytail -cough-

**MyChemPan:** Fuck off Bakugou.

**HanSOLO:** Not my fault you like them Pretty and Charming.

**3DPrint:** Anyway, we should get back to who liked which Sailor Senshi, from yesterday.

**Ash’sFavorite:** So Shouji liked one of the New ones.

**Tentacruel:** Yeah Sailor Neptune.

**3DPrint:** I know Mineta and myself are partial to Sailor Mercury.

**Ash’sFavorite:** I wanna be Sailor Jupiter when I grow up!

**AshKetchum:** Sailor Mars is cool.

**PiderMan:** I’m partial to the Lovely Sailor Venus.

**GlitterPuzzle** : Sailor Moon is twinkle tastic!

**Wedge:** too bad my dad is trying to find out their civilian names.

**IzuScrub:** Not like he can.

**TheInganium:** It’s not possible.

**SailorUravity:** Oh that’s right, you three met Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

**TheInganium:** Yes, and Sailor Moon and the others as well. It was and Honor.

**Wedge:** Gemini was there too.

**GreenLanturn:** So cool!

**Snow:** That’s amazing.

**IzuScrub:** Well if you think they’re amazing, you wanna met some really cool people?

**Wedge:** Are you speaking if your Half sister and her friends?

**PourSomeSugar:** Hey, what was that Thump?

**HanSolo:** The Nerd killing IcyHot.

**TheInganium:** Todoroki, we have established that All Might is not Midoriya’s Biological father.

**Wedge:** It could have been a drunken one night a;dlksfhawfoiasdjfaerlk;gjasdlfk.

**Almostthere:** Rip Todoroki.

**TheInganium:** He was a good man.

**SailorUravity:** A true Member of the DekuSquad.

**Link:** Damn, I thought Murder by Bakubro was bad. Y’all just left poor Todoroki to die.

**NotYetWine has added 6 others to this chat**.

**NotYetWine:** Did I miss Midoriya killing Todoroki?

**HanSOLO:** Yep, the Nerd killed IcyHot.

**NotYetWine:** Huh. Izu, stop killing your baby daddy.

**IzuScrub:** The absolute Fuck, Mino?

**Wedge:** Wait what?

**HanSOLO:** ICYHOT BETTER NOT BE!

**NotYetWine:** Can we go back to talking about something useful? Like How Bakugou has Captain America Titties?

**SailorUravity:** Mineta, run.

**Link:** Because it ain’t Bakugou how’s gonna kill you this time.

**LoveIdol:** And these people are going to be our Senpais? Like one little boob joke and they go off on a guy.

**FlowerBaker:** Minako, not everyone takes a joke like that well.

**IllusionDoc:** No, and just because we know that Minoru’s pervy self is a defense mechanism, doesn’t mean other people will see it as such.

**FireMiko** : This is why I’m not dating.

**RockKING:** Why? Why am I here?

**M00nBun:** Mamo-chan, it will be fun! HI IZU-NI!

**IzuScrub:** Mineta Minoru, you’re next.

**PiderMan** : Hello, who dis?

**IllusionDoc:** I’m Mizuno Ami, Minoru’s cousin.

**FireMiko:** Hino Rei.

**FlowerBaker:** Kino Makoto.

**LoveIdol:** Aino Minako!

**RockKING:** Chiba Momaru

**M00nBun:** and Midoriya Izuku’s lovely Step-Sister, Tsukino Usagi!

**IzuScrub:** By choice!

**M00nBun:** Oh please, I saw the way Daddy was making goo-goo eyes at your mom. It’s only a matter of time. I like her better than Sir Nighteye.

**IzuScrub:** You’ve met Sir Nighteye?

**M00nBun:** when I was really little, if was after Mama and Daddy divorced and they started dating. I met him once, decided that he sucks and moved on. Actually, it was a little after Shingo was born.

**IzuSCcrub:** ALL MIGHT DATED SIR KNIGHTEYE?!

**Wedge:** Wow, so All Might fathers Bi-disaster kids? That’s really aksdlfj;gasfhg.

**TheInganium:** Well there will be no wishing him back this time.

**AllmostThere:** Not unless we head to Namek.

**SailorUravity:** Do we want to give Deku time to level up again?

**Wedge:** I Lived, Bitch.

**IzuScrub:** Oh Kaminari, where are you?

**Ash’sFavorite:** Mido? Is that you coming to put me out of my misery?

**HanSOLO:** OI, Pikachu, when’s the last time you slept?

**Ash’sFavorite:** My Brain hasn’t stopped in three days, make it stop.

**Link:** Damn

**LovelyIdol:** Wait, does that mean you haven’t slept in three days?

**Ash’sFavorite:** ToT I want to sleep, please turn my brain off, someone! Nothing has helped.

**PiderMan:** What did you over stimulate yourself on this time?

**IllusionDoc:** What do you usually do to wind down?

**Ash’sFavorite:** Exams and I try watching some ASMR or listen to calming music, but nothing is working!

**IllusionDoc:** And when do you start this?

**Ash’sFavorite:** Usually I start trying to wind down around ten-ish, but lately it’s been around eleven-ish.

**IllusionDoc:** I think you should try to get back to your usual routine, if you can.

**Ash’sFavorite:** Mineta, we’re keeping your cousin!

**HanSOLO:** what the fuck?

**M00nBun:** Ami-Chan wants be a doctor when we’re grow up.

**SailorUravity:** a Doctor? But I thought you guys wanna be Heroes?

**RockKING:** Well I’m not going to be a Hero, but that doesn’t mean that you can do Hero work for the rest of your lives.

**LovelyIdol:** Yeah, Like I want to be an Idol.

**SailorUravity:** Wow.

**GreenLantern:** So you want to been more than a Hero?

**M00nBun:** Not all Heroes wear capes.


	3. Don't Mess with Aizawa's Babies

**M00nBun:** TSUKINO IZUKU, YOU RAT BASTARD!

**Wedge:** Tea?

**M00nBun:** Oh, I guess we’re the only ones on here?

**GlitterPuzzle:** Non, I’m currently up as well. I’m trying a new look.

**GlitterPuzzle sent a jpeg.**

**GlitterPuzzle** : It’s for Tokoyami and Dark Shadow. I thought I’d try a Gothic Victorian look.

**M00nBun:** Aoyama-senpai, you do drag?

**Pharoah_of_Darkness has saved that image.**

**GlitterPuzzle:** TOKOYAMI, DARK SHADOW, IT WASN’T READY!

**Pharaoh_of_Darkness:** but we love it.

**GlitterPuzzle:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**M00nBun:** Um what?

**Wedge:** Aoyama does that any time Tokoyami and Dark Shadow uses plural pronouns.

**GlitterPuzzle:** I’m so proud of them!

**M00nBun:** Now, I’m confused.

**GlitterPuzzle:** I’ve been using They-Them pronouns in the plural context for them for months and I’m hoping to the rest of our class will follow.

**M00nBun:** Awe!

**Pharaoh_of_Darkness:** you don’t have to do that for us, Yuga.

**GlitterPuzzle:** I know, my loves, but I want too.

**LovelyIdol:** I smell Love! Who’s being super cute?!

**Wedge:** Tokoyami and Aoyama.

**LovelyIdol:** Awe!!!!!!

**1UpGoku:** Aoyama going out in drag again?

**GlitterPuzzle:** Oui. Since our dear cinnamon roll isn’t here. Why don’t you tell us about yourselves, Mademoiselles?

**M00nBun:** Um sure?

**LovelyIdol:** Do your worst.

**GlitterPuzzle:** Alright, you have a thing for older men and are currently trying to get the attention of one, but he is being respectful of you and the Law.

**M00nBun:** Wow, yeah, Minako-chan has a crush on a guy that is like twenty five?

**LovelyIdol:** How?

**IzuScrub:** Aoyama breaks the Fourth Wall daily, don’t ask.

**LovelyIdol:** Fine, I will deprive my lovely king of my goddess charms for another ten years.

**RockKING:** Good because poor Kin was about to turn himself in for corrupting a Minor. I’d hate to deprive his adoring public of the Knight of Affection and Purity: Kunzite.

**LovelyIdol:** I can read your eye roll, Prince-y.

**RockKING:** Good for you

**IzuScrub:** YOU KNOW THE HERO OF AFFECTION AND PURITY?!!!!!!!!

**Wedge:** what’s so cool about Kunzite?

**Izuscrub:** Um he’s hot?

**LovelyIdol:** he’s super kind and sweet, and smart, and he loves to read, and he loves to snuggle like he’s super down with cuddling under a blanket and watch shitty romance movies.

**GlitterPuzzle:** Awe that’s so sweet.

**Wedge:** He’s hot?

**IzuScrub:** Stop being jealous, ShoSho. Green doesn’t look cute on you.

**Wedge:** I’m not Jealous.

**Malachite has been added to this Chat.**

**Malachite:** Chiba Mamoru, if you do not come get this stupid cat, I am going to send him back to his father in another body bag.

**DarthEasure:** who are you and you mentioned a cat?

**Malachite:** I’m Kin, a friend of Mamoru’s, who should be over here studying with Zack and Jade, and Nathaniel. Also there is a fucking Villain eating all of our snacks!

**RockKING:** Dabi’s harmless, put the pink blanket of the couch and he’ll sleep the rest of the day.

**DarthEasure:** You two know a Villain?!

**RockKING:** No, we know an Anti-Hero, who has a thing for a crusty ass hand villain.

**Malachite:** Do Todos purr?

**Izuscrub:** Yes! They love head scratches!

**Malachite:** I’m not petting a homeless man.

**Wedge:** Midoriya, how did you know that answer?

**IzuScrub:** Oh, ShoSho, never you mind. 😊

**Wedge:** I will mind, this just proves you’re hiding that All Might is your bio-dad!

**IzuScrub:** ShoSho.

**M00nBun:** Ooh I’m glad Minako-chan made popcorn, this is so much better than TV.

**Malachite has logged out of this chat.**

**LovelyIdol:** There goes my future husband.

**IzuScrub:** THAT WAS KUNZITE?!

**DarthEasure:** That was a 25 year old man, young lady!

**LovelyIdol:** Yeah, and he was my prince in a past life and I waited forever for him to come back into my life, but an asshole from my last life cursed me in this one because I didn’t like him and now instead of being like 16 to 19 like the rest of our Kings, he’s the eldest and I have to wait another ten years so people don’t put him in jail!

**IzuScrub:** You were cursed?

**LovelyIdol:** Yep. My love life sucks, but not as much as Yours, Izu-ni!

**IzuScrub:** Hey!

**DarthEasure:** I’m so glad I don’t have to deal with a group of aliens next year.

**IzuScrub:** Sensei, that’s rude.

**Wedge:** you forgot that you have aliens this year.

**DarthEasure:** Name one.

**Wedge:** Midoriya, Asui, Mineta and Uraraka.

**DarthEasure:** No, those four are just problem children.

**NotYetWine:** Um guys, can you come help me? I got chased into the locker room for the General Studies Girls and now I’m fearing for my life.

**DarthEasure:** What do you mean you got chased into a Girls’ Locker Room?!

**NotYetWine:** It was an accident! I was just trying to find the nearest bathroom outside the cafeteria and this group of really big guys from the Gen Studies class came and chased me.

**DarthEasure:** Mineta.

**AshKetchum:** I can vouch, he wasn’t looking where he was going and thought he ran into the Boys’ Locker room. I was about to grab Auntie to get him.

**DarthEasure:** what class, Mineta?

**NotYetWine:** um.

**DearthEasure:** Mineta, protecting them from getting in trouble is noble, but did they not decide to chase you?

**NotYetWine:** Yeah, but.

**DearthEasure:** They obviously knew where they were chasing you and are trying get you expelled. You have earned your spot in the Hero Course, they did not, do not protect those who cannot see beyond their own jealousy.

**NotYetWine:** They keep saying that Shinsou should be where I am. I mean I get it. I’m not as strong as the rest of the class and I’m kinda a big Perv, but Kaminari’s a big perv and he gets away with it cause he’s handsome and I’m not.

**DarthEasure:** What class, Mineta?

**NotYetWine:** Class 1-D.

**DarthEasure:** Thank you, Mineta. Midnight is on her way to get you. Also, I expect to have twenty-one of you next year.

**IzuScrub:** Fear the power of the Dark Side!

**AshKetchum:** I might have let it slip to Papa that people are bullying Classes 1-A and 1-B.

**IzuScrub:** You sent Present Mic with Aizawa-sensei to rain hell upon the General Classes?

**AshKetchum:** They cornered Kaminari and made him cry.

**IzuScrub has changed AshKetchum’s username to DarthVocus.**

**IzuScrub has changed Ash’sFavorite to GaneralVolts.**

**IzuScrub:** The Dark Side grows stronger.

**DarthVocus:** Yes, feel it.

**IzuScrub:** Mineta, get that campaign ready, Class 1-A is having DnD Night and Kacchan is going to be there. So, Our Dearest Dungeon Master, prepare your story!

**NotYetWine:** Thanks, Mido. Oh, Midnight’s here! I’m saved! She’s the Best teacher ever! After Aizawa.

**Pharaoh_of_Darkness:** Mineta, I hope you are Prepared for Shoji’s Mother Henning.

**NotYetWine:** coupled with Sato’s and Mido’s.

**PourSomeSugar:** Oi!

**IzuScrub:** Rude!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Getting to the Them/They for Tokoyami. Yes, I'm using it right. Them/They is both singular and plural. It depends on the context on which the word is use.  
> Example:  
> They are riding a bike.  
> They all have bikes to ride.  
> When my cats want food, I feed them.  
> When my cat wants food, I feed them.  
> In Short: ENGLISH MAKES NOT FUCKING LOCIGAL SENSE AND MAKE'S AIZAWA AND SPOCK CRY!  
> But this also comes over from My love of Yu-Gi-Oh. ^_^''''   
> Also Aoyama is a Drag Queen. fight me.


	4. We Torture Mineta in DnD

**DarthEasure:** From Now on, you will tell me when one of the General Studies students picks a fight with you. I don’t want what happened to Mineta and Kaminari to happen again do I make myself clear?

 **UniversalStudios:** We can always sic Big Bro Todo on them.

 **1UpGoku:** Hagakure, we can’t summon a Villain into the School.

**UniversalStidios has changed their username to Uzumaki.**

**Uzumaki has changed 1UpGoku’s username to Uchiha.**

**Uzumaki:** Much better, and duh we can. We just ask our class’ cute future kohai to contact him and boom, Big Bad Todo Bro!

 **Uchiha:** Hagakure, why?

 **Uzumaki:** They are my Ship, besides us. 😉

 **DarthEasure:** You are not summoning a homeless man to the school!

 **IzuScrub:** Who’s summoning Dabi-ni?

 **Uzumaki:** I’m trying to. Can we have Usa-chan’s number?

**Zoisite has joined this chat.**

**Zoisite:** Hello, did someone need to summon Smokey the Cat?

 **DarthEasure:** Who are you and how did you get here?

 **Zoisite:** Hi, I’m Zack, I’m a friend of Mamo’s! So you need to summon the homeless cat man?

 **DarthEasure:** Don’t ignore me!

**Uzumaki: Do it!**

**IzuScrub:** Hagakure, you’re going to get detention!

 **LovelyIdol:** Forget summoning the Angry Cat! My Lord, Darth Vocus, I need your help!

 **DarthVocus:** Oh, dear sister? How can I help you?

 **LovelyIdol:** Two of my lovely friends have a crush on one of yours also. There are ships that need to sail!

 **DarthVocus:** Agreed.

 **DarthEasure:** No. no no no no. You two will not be doing anything to either of them. I mean it!

 **DarthVocus:** Dad!

 **LovelyIdol:** mean Dad.

 **DarthEasure:** No.

**Zoisite has left the Chat.**

**DarthVocus has left the Chat.**

**NotYetWine:** Hey you think Dabi would play DnD with us?

 **3DPrint:** Ooh More dragons to seduce!

 **NotYetWine:** Yaomomo! I told you not more seducing dragons in game! Think of Jirou’s feelings!

 **MyChemPan:** Babe, keep adding dragons to our Harem!

 **NotYetWine:** No!

 **IzuScrub:** DnD? Oh, did Yaomomo and Jirou start making Mineta cry?

 **GreenLantern:** That’s right! It’s DnD night! Time to make Mineta cry as we Murder Hobo our way to Seduce a new dragon to the Harem of Yaomomo and Jirou.

 **DarthEasure:** Why are you like this?

 **IzuScrub:** We’re a bunch of sexually charged teenage Heroes in Training living in the same house. There is not an Asexual Rep among us.

 **DarthEasure:** YOU BETTER NOT BE GETTING UP TO MAKING BABIES IN THERE! I WILL BRING IN MRS. MIDORIYA!

 **HanSolo:** The Heroes in Training out weights the sex thing.

 **DarthEasure:** Why me?

 **NotYetWine:** Teenagers scare the living shit out of me?

 **DarthEasure:** Mic!

 **EmperorMom:** Kids, stop breaking your dad, he’s sensitive.

 **LovelyIdol:** No, he’s a cranky 30-year-old man that doesn’t sleep because Teenagers keep him up at night.

 **DarthEasure:** Why do they listen to you?!

 **EmperorMom** : Because I’m the Mommy.

**DarthEasure: DIVORCED!**

**EmperorMom** : I burned that receipt.

 **HanSOLO:** I’m getting ideas keep talking.

 **TheIngenium:** Bakugou!

 **HanSOLO:** you’re no fun.

 **3DPrint:** Back to tonight’s Game, will we have a full party?

 **EmperorMom:** Little Listeners, why don’t you tell me about your characters, their alignments, and their class and race?

 **3DPrint:** Ohh, I’ll got first! I’m a Human Fighter of noble blood, traveling with my Prince to seek the All Mighty Sword of Endeavor! Lawful Neutral.

 **Wedge:** Why do we call it that?

 **IzuScrub:** We all refer to it as the All Might Sword.

 **NotYetWine:** and Endeavor doesn’t have the monopoly on what that word means in English.

 **Wedge:** Fair. I guess I’ll go next? I’m the youngest son of the High King Endymion, who’s run away after learning that my siblings and I have a Dragon Mother and I’m a Sorcerer? I’m Neutral Good?

 **EmperorMom:** ooh are you a dragon born?

 **Wedge:** Mineta said since I’ve never played before this that it would be best to stick to the hot human face we know? Next Game I can the hot dragon that makes out with Midoriya?

 **NotYetWine:** THAT’S NOT WHAT I SAID!

 **Wedge:** That’s what I heard.

 **EmperorMom:** NEXT!

 **HanSOLO:** I’ll go! I’M THE BARBARIAN KING OF THE DRAGONS! I’m also a Half-Orc. Chaotic Good!

 **DarthEasure:** That makes sense.

 **Link:** I’m next! I’m a shapeshifting Dragonborn ranger that follows the King and Ochaco is our cute little Wizard Wife, she’s human! I’m Lawful Good and so is Ochaco.

 **SailorUravity:** EIJIRO!

 **HanSOLO:** He’s not wrong, Cheeks!

 **SailorUravity:** Don’t Encourage him!

 **DarthEasure:** Mic, Mic our children are dating!

 **EmperorMom:** Minako and Eri aren’t dating.

 **DarthEasure:** WHO IS HITOSHI DATING?

 **AlmostThere:** Back on topic. I’m a Druid who can change into a frog that runs the Tavern they always stop in. Mineta gives me a script of what he wants me to give them as information every two weeks. I’m basically the prophet of the DM. I’m True Neutral.

 **Uchiha:** We also kinda have off and on weeks? Since most of us play, we have two main parties. Mine and Midoriya’s? Oh I’m a Tiefling Monk in search of the man who kill my Master/Father. Chaotic Good

 **Uzumaki:** Yeah, I like to watch.

 **NotYetWine:** Which is why Oijiro doesn’t have a love interest in this game.

 **EmperorMom:** Oh you work in everyone’s relationships?

 **NotYetWine:** Bakugou and Todoroki.

 **EmperorMom:** I see.

 **IzuScrub:** I’m next! I’m last Squire of the Previous owner of the All Might Sword. When I left home to go find my master, everything fell apart. Why am I the root cause of everything? Lawful Good.

 **NotYetWine:** Because you’re the Main Protagonist out of the Main Protagonist.

 **MyChemPan:** I’m Next! I’m the Bard High Elf married to Yaomomo and we go around seducing dragons into a harem and I seduce almost everything with legs! Chaotic Neutral!

 **NotYetWine:** This is payback for me never saying anything pervy about you isn’t it?

 **MyChemPan:** Don’t know what you’re talking about, you little shit.

 **GreenLantern:** So I’m a Barbarian and a Half-Orc! I came with my Brother, Bakugou, to see knew lands, be we got separated into different parties. I’m also Chaotic Good.

 **PiderMan:** I’m a human wizard too, but I can shoot potions out of my elbows. Lawful Neutral

 **GeneralVolts:** I’m a High Elf Bard too! I kinda tagged along because of Jirou, but now I’m looking for a Prince or Princess to marry. Chaotic Neutral!

 **NotYetWine:** I have yet to talk Shinsou into playing with us.

 **GeneralVolts:** Mineta!

 **DarthEasure:** Do Sato, Koda, Tokoyami, Shoji, Iida, and Aoyama play?

 **GlitterPuzzle:** Oui, I play. I’m a noble Paladin that servers the Noble Queen Jokes. Lawful Good

 **TheIngainum:** I too am a Paladin that servers the Noble Queen Jokes. I’m also Lawful Good

 **Pharaoh_of_Darkness** : We play. We are Neutral Evil Warlock working to get an eldritch item of great power for our Patron.

 **NotYetWine:** I’m still working on how to put that into the Game.

 **PoorSomeSugar:** I don’t play, I just make the sweets.

 **Snow:** I’m not ready to play, but Mineta’s helping me learn the Player’s Handbook.

 **Tentacruel:** I’m not playing but I help Mineta with DMing because he can’t always reach.

 **IzuScrub:** He also acts as Mineta’s spooky Eldritch Monster DM Chair.

 **NotYetWine:** Knock it off, Mido!

 **Tentacruel:** What he said.

 **IzuScrub:** >:)

 **LovelyIdol:** Do I smell the sweet scent of Young love? Who does my dear Libra have a crush on? Tell your Venus!

 **DarthEasure:** Okay, that’s enough. I’ve been tortured enough, everyone got play. Don’t forget your homework!


End file.
